Everybody Gets Drunk
by The Last Performer
Summary: Everybody gets drunk. Includes Legend of Zelda's Link.


Mei: Konnichiwa minna-san. This story is based off a part of an RP my sister and I did, but I unfortunately needed to alter it… How sad, right?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters, or Link.**

Genkai's temple

Touya sat outside and put his hand over his missing left eye. He sighed, it hurt so badly. He enjoyed being in the sunlight; so much he almost forgot the pain from where his eye should've been. Then, the Wind Master, Jin came out carrying a bottle of sake.

Touya glanced at him with a simple ", hi."

"Heya, Touya!" Jin grinned, and sat down next to him.

"I admire your cheerfulness… You're so happy all the time…"

"Everybody's so depressed now!"

"I lost my eye, Jin, I kind of have a right to, don't you think?" Touya sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Eh, maybe… But you lost 1 eye, be happy you got another one, Touya! It was only 1 fight you lost, c'mon be happy!" Jin attempted, Touya just sighed and looked at the ground. "Here, have a drink!" Jin smiled and gave Touya a bottle of Sake.

"Um… No thanks," Touya pushed the bottle back to Jin.

"Not in the mood for drinkin'? C'mon, you'll feel better and it'll make the pain go away!" Jin insisted, giving Touya the bottle again.

Touya looked at it, seeming to consider, but snapped back in to reality and gave it back ", no way."

"C'mon Touya! It wont hurt you or nothin'!"

"So is it just me you're trying to convince to drink or is it everyone?" Touya asked, looking highly annoyed.

"Hm… I dunno, but that's a good idea!" Jin grinned again. Touya sighed, muttering to himself.

Touya took the bottle of sake and chugged it, hoping Jin didn't have anymore. But, alas, Jin grinned and taunted ", a wasted effort, Touya. I have lots more!"

Touya stood up, swerving slightly. Jin just stared at him, surprised then grinned and teased ", you're such a light weight, Touya!"

"Shut up…" Touya said, walking in and grabbing another bottle and drinking it. His attempts at "saving" everybody else failed as Jin walked off and got everybody else to start chugging sake, if they didn't want to, he pretty much poured it down their throats.

Now, with everybody happily drunk, they chugged it without thinking.

---

Link sat in the room with Yukina. Yukina was healing Kurama, who was badly injured from their last fight. Yukina hadn't said a word to anybody since Hiei left, she was mad. No doubt about that. He left to do something, without telling anybody. Maybe if he had been there, everything would be ok… or at least better.

"Kurama… is going to be ok, right?" Link asked finally, fed up with the silence and Yukina's angry vibes.

"I don't know," she said bitterly in her hoarse voice. Link sighed, but heard footsteps, and turned to the door as Yusuke walked in.

"Yusuke… What are you doing here…?" Link asked, standing up, watching Yusuke stagger towards him, Kurama, and Yukina.

"Get him out… before he hurts somebody…" Yukina snapped lazily.

"Yeah… Ok." Link nodded, taking Yusuke's sake and chugged it, just to be mean.

"Meh- Meh s'ke!" Yusuke yelled drunkily. "Oh 'ell…" He shrugged, pulling out another bottle.

Link smirked, and took that too, also chugging it.

"That's it." Yukina stood. "Both of you drunks get out!" She yelled, pushing them out.

"I ain't drunk!" Link yelled as Yukina pushed them out and slammed the door in their faces.

"'Ey, 'Ink…" Touya waved, swerving in his chair.

"Haha! You're drunk, stupid." Link pointed and laughed at Touya.

"You're all drunk lightweights!" Jin yelled over everybody else.

---

Everybody was happily drinking every bottle of sake they could find. Until Touya accidentally slammed his head in on the table;

which made the table's weight become uneven;

which made an empty bottle fly off the table;

which flew across the room;

and hit Yusuke in the head.

"Who… Who t'rew t'at?" Yusuke managed to say, turning around and looking.

"I did!" Touya stood up - swerving incredibly – and slamming his hands down on the table, breaking it. "Whoa… How'd that happen…?" Touya looked at the table, forgetting all about Yusuke's threat.

"Ma'… I 'unno…"

Then Yusuke remembered his threat, and punched Touya;

Who punched back;

Making Yusuke stumble backwards;

In to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara, of course, got mad, and punched Yusuke;

Who stumbled back in to Link.

Kuwabara got mad at Link, of course, for getting in the way of his and Yusuke's fight. Kuwabara lifted Link in to the air, and threw him at a wall. Link smashed through the wall, and look at Yukina.

"L-link…? What happened…?" She asked, staring blankly at him.

"Uhh…" He thought out loud, not being able to think. "The fight!" He yelled, getting back up, and running out to the fight.

Kurama sat up slowly ", what the…?" he started.

"It's nothing, Kurama… You should rest some more…" Yukina said, continuing to heal him.

Kurama nodded and laid down again, ready to fall asleep…

Until Kuwabara flew through the pre-made hole Link made. Kurama sat up and stared at Kuwabara blankly. He knew then, that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again.

"What are you guys doing out there?" Yukina stuttered.

"The fight!" Kuwabara yelled, just like Link had. He rushed out to join the fray. Yukina decided to ignore the stupidity levels she was surrounded by and continued healing the gravely wounded Kurama.

Kurama, however, was not as calm as Yukina was. "What's going on out there?" He shouted.

"They all got drunk."

"_Everyone?"_

"Everyone."

"Wow… What genius got them all started?"

"Jin did, I think."

"Baka…" Kurama sighed, finally relaxed since nothing had crashed through the wall yet… _Yet…_As Kurama thought that, Link entered making yet another huge hole in the wall. Kurama sighed and almost felt sorry for him. _I suppose the idiot deserves it, _he thought.

Link blinked a couple times, forgetting completely what had just happened. "Wh-why does my back hurt…?" He moaned in pain.

Yukina stood and walked over to Link. She pulled him up and started pulling the many splinters of wood stuck in his back. "This wont…" she said through gritted teeth ", come out!"

Kurama got up and assisted her. He pulled her back, while she pulled on the stick of wood coming out of his back. Finally achieving their goal, Link yelled out in pain. After his yell, there were plenty more crashes to be heard out in the main room of the temple. Yukina and Kurama peeked out the second hole Link made to see everybody unconscious, quite lithely.

---

Yusuke opened his eyes to see Yukina's face looming over him. "Why does my head hurt…?" He asked obliviously.

"I guess it's no surprise you don't know," Kurama chuckled from the corner.

"Know what?"

"Yeah, Hangover's are pretty bad, aren't they, lightweight?" Jin laughed.

Yusuke sat up and looked around to see Kuwabara trying to fall asleep on his right, and an unconscious Touya on his left. He turned around and saw Link, tied down, on his back. "What happened?" Yusuke yelled angrily.

"I think Touya drank the most… So he probably won't wake up for a while. And, Link got beat up worst…" Jin told Yusuke energetically.

"What…?" He asked, still confused. Jin just grinned at him stupidly, not intending to tell. He turned to Yukina and Kurama, who also denied. "And what happened to Link's back?" He paused. "Is nobody going to tell me or something?"

"Apparently not!" They all shouted back at him.

Mei: The end! Like it? Please review! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
